Barrier
by Eugeniu
Summary: Misaki has just found her way into a new editing company! Her boss, however mysterious, but a real charmer. She has been fretting over how familiar he looks, but soon, he reveals his true identity, and swears to Make misaki say that she loves him (once more.) Follow Misaki, on her journey of love, defyin- THIS STORY WILL BE REMOVED. PLEASE DOWNLOAD IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE READING.


_**1**_

 _ **The New Guy**_

Today, was a sunny day in Japan. The weather, was cool, and the sun was bright. It was the perfect day to start Misaki's Monday. It was her first day at her new publishing company, and she had heard it was one of the best in Japan. He was transported to a new section in the company- of which her father had run, and is still running at the very moment. It was said, that she would take the spot as owner, after the passing of her father, and of his current state, and age, that did not seem to be very long. However, not long, is still not now. She was assigned to the "Ember" publishing group, and it was one of the strongest, and most popular group in all of Japan. She was nervous, and excited- apprehensive. Upon her arrival, she was instructed to fill out an interview sheet, one that would be assessed during her interview. Though, she had already filled out a resume, and wondered why filling out another, (that was much more vague) to be beneficial.  
Misaki submitted her paper in a white bin, before returning to her seat. The building was beautifully furnished, but casual enough to call home. There were white shutters, the directed the light away from her eyes, but tilted upward to let the white light of the sun beat through. The walls were painted an eggshell white, with paintings that ornament the large walls. Misaki took her time, to trot about the room, examining each accidental, but careful not to filth her dress. It's was her new blood stained dress, that she had bought for this occasion. It had a low "V" cut, but Misaki had modestly covered it with a white tank-top she wore underneath. She new, that coming to this job was not to seduce her way into it- as if that where possible.  
"Ayuzawa Misaki?" Said a lady.  
She seemed to be dressed in a uniform, and Misaki wondered if she would be provided such uniform for work as well. She had never been in a uniform, other than the one's she wore during high-school, and they weren't the best of quality. However, the one's the woman wore, seemed to hug her curves gently to show her femininity, but loose enough not to choke her.  
Misaki followed the woman into a coffee shop, and sat across from her.  
The layout of the area, looked to be "make-do," and not very professional for an interview. But, Misaki could fully understand their predicament. As being the owner of a publishing, or an editing company, one would not spend much money on interviews and the setting of interviews. She was just happy that this event wasn't hosted on the ground.  
The woman, shuffled through her papers, before retrieving the one with her name, printed boldly upon it. She skimmed it quickly, and returned her gaze to Misaki. She smiled brightly, as she began to spoke.  
"I see, that you are not new to editing. The daughter of Mr. Ayuzawa? He has quite the name you know?"  
Misaki nodded, but cringed. She did not take particular enjoyment when people would talk about her in such way. It seemed, as if she was using her father's reputation to succeed in this industry. It wasn't entirely wrong, but not entirely true either. She didn't like the guilty feeling it aroused- that's all.  
"Well then, I will waste no time. You've applied for the most bustiest publishing company- and better yet, the sector with the highest reputation." The woman said, nodding in approval. She placed the papers back into the yellow folders, as she guided Misaki into the elevator. The woman summoned the elevator to their floor, and commanded it to the highest level. She smiled gently, as she began a conversation.  
"Though, you are very lucky."  
"Hm?" asked Misaki.  
"You are very lucky to be in Ember sector. First, they were invisible to the editing industry, but since the new chief had taken the chair, it boomed. It's the most "well-known" in all of Japan." The woman said before quickly adding,"And the men, there, are absolutely gorgeous."  
The woman glanced at Misaki, her sapphire orbs examining Misaki's bashful expression. As an attempt to banish this unpleasing silence, Misaki gave a nod of acknowledgment. She had fallen in love once- madly in love, head over heals. She loved Takumi deeply, but ever since that day, where he had deliberately hurt her heart, with the harsh words the bestowed his mouth, Misaki had given up upon love. She locked her heart, to any other man, and most definitely Takumi.  
"They'd be stunning beauts!" said the woman, as Misaki resumed the conversation.  
"Beauts?" she asked.  
"Yes! Absolutely! Especially when they're on their first cycle, they're like Prince Charmings form a fairytale."  
"They're all men. You'd be the first woman to step foot in the Ember community- They'd all be trying to win over you." she winked.  
Misaki was too tired of love. She didn't want anything to do with it, or anything that would imply her falling in love once more. She would be done with this subject, sealing her heart many years before she decided to come to this company. Misaki nodded again, curtly. She didn't want to dismiss this woman's effort of igniting a conversation before their arrival to the section, but Misaki did not grow to be fond of girlish gossip. However, that didn't mean she wasn't entirely interested in it. She wasn't sure of what the woman meant by "their first stage." But, she reminded herself not to be too inquisitive.

 _Ding!_ Chimed the elevator, ad the steel doors slid open.  
The halls, were bustling with men and women, scurrying throughout the level. Some, balanced enormous stacks of paper, while some hurried to the exit. Some seemed to be sleeping as well. Though, Misaki was not surprised. It was hard not to sleep on this job, for you spend most of your nights awake.  
The woman smiled as Misaki's cooled expression, as she then, again, guided her to her sector. The woman was afraid that she would have gotten lost on the way. However, she was generous enough to tour Misaki throughout the level. She showed Misaki to the washroom, and even introduced her to her co-workers in other sections.  
Then, they finally arrived.  
The section was barricaded by walls, enclosing the area, as if it were to hide something to the rest of company. Misaki, was to excited to concern that now. She had never been out of the reach of her father's company, and she was excited to experience the feeling of living alone, and working alone with people she'd never met before. Misaki paced quickly, to see of whom she'd be working with. Though, before allowing her anytime to react, she'd been rudely introduced to a satanic odor. Papers were scattered about the room, on the tables and on the floors. The workers where pressed against their chairs, or on the same cold floor as the papers. They were all exhausted to no end. The woman, excused herself quickly, dashing off, and as furthest she could get from the area.  
"Good luck!" she called back.

Misaki was a bit confused of her current predicament. She wasn't sure to waken the men, or to leave them be, and explore the small area. She weighed the possible consequences of each action- each, with the same product. Thus, she began to explore, noting to introduce herself after her small adventure. Kicking a few papers away, Misaki cleared a small pathway to look about the room. The room, itself wasn't as finely furnished as the reception room, but it felt welcoming as well. The walls were tarnished with posters, and there seemed to be remnants of wallpaper on the walls. It seemed, as if they had thrown a party before her grand entrance.

Misaki noticed a something peculiar through a small rip of the paper. She brushed it aside, revealing a poster that hung barely by a small strip of clear tape. It was a calendar. It was scrawled crudely in red marker, as there were five columns, listing each "cycle."  
These cycles seemed to be compared to the growth of a plant. First, beginning as a seed, before blooming to be a vegetable, fruit, or an elegant flower.  
A rustle brought Misaki's attention behind her, soon, turning to face it.  
The man that sat motionless during her entrance, was now upon the floor, his bottom upturned as he groaned to the pain of his fall. Misaki quickly scurried to help the man, helping him return to his feet. However, as Misaki lent him her hand, he brushed it away, and used the support of his desk instead.  
Through the small spacings between his bangs, he glared at Misaki, snickering at her attire, and envied the energy she possessed. This unnameable anger drove him to speak harshly to her. His breath reeked, as it seemed that he'd neglected to brush his teeth for quiet the while.  
 _"What do you want?" he said._  
"I'm the new guy here, I'm starting today."  
The man looked at Misaki blankly. He sat back onto his black, office chair, and he steadied himself from how deprived of sleep he seemed.  
"Was that today?" he asked, combing his fingers through the velvety strands of his hazel hair. He was not very pleased of Misaki's presence- it seemed that he was in a foul mood, and becoming a great ass. Misaki tried to converse a little as possible, for he seemed to be taken aback by her rebuttals, but enjoyed the pain that glinted in her eyes.  
"Boss. The newbie's here." he said. His gaze, was set at a large table located furthest in the room. There were stacks, upon many stacks of books, and papers upon it, obstructing Misaki's view of the man. The mysterious man behind the books remained silent, as the man beside Misaki made another attempt to wake the mysterious man.  
"Takaya-san! The newbie's here!"  
"Takaya-"  
 _" **Shut up!** "_  
At the very instant, the books upon the grand desk toppled to the ground, soon followed by his a black blur of his foot crashing into the table. It emitted a loud sound, silencing the floor for a few moments, before returning to its buzz of noises. The man, pried a book that sat on his face, before groaning.

 _"I heard you the first time."_

 **A/N: Heyo! Guess who's back?!  
So, this will be (At least, I hope to be) an extended series I plan to craft.  
However, you much bear with me, for I will be updating in turtle speed.  
Things, such as school, and the inability to be motivated! (Haha! Fuck me!)**

 **Okay, so onto the fanfiction.  
I wanted to try out something new, but ended up  
combining the plot of the three anime I've just  
watched.  
So, this would be me, screwing around with  
Misaki, and Usui, while overlapping plots  
of different anime.**

 **Shoutout for the ones who can guess them!**

 **Okay, see you guys in three months!  
** **Eugeniu- signing off.**


End file.
